Destination:Cullen Isle
by amazingcaroline
Summary: The whole Cullen "gang" jets and sails off their private island, complete with water park, and Jacob visits. What kind of crazy crap can they get into during their vacation!
1. Chapter 1

"Emmett, was that necessary?!? You could've killed Jasper!" I screeched.

"No, I couldn't have. He's a vampire!" Emmett stood laughing on the cliff's edge.

"True. But still!!!!" I cried. Then I smirked. "Emmett, why don't you join Jazzy!" I pushed Emmett off the cliff and he landed in the water next to Jasper. I laughed and headed back into our beach house where I saw Esme cooking for Nessie. She looked up.

"Hi Alice. Where are Emmett and Jasper? I need them to fix up the living room table that they broke during their intense game of tug-o-war." She glared.

"Oh they're taking a little bath." I chuckled. At that moment, two soaking vampires burst through the doorway. I laughed even harder at the sight of them.

"Oh my! Emmett, Jasper, you've got seaweed all over you. And you're clothes are torn!" Jasper glared at Emmett while Emmett glared at me.

"Yay! I get to buy new clothes for you!" I clapped gleefully and skipped up the steps to my bedroom before Emmett could get me. I heard a crash and Esme start to yell. I figured Jasper had attacked Emmett. Go Jazzy! I glanced around my room and fell into my fluffy king sized bed. Beds were comfy, even if you didn't sleep in them. The upstairs was quiet and still. Bella and Edward were fooling around somewhere on Cullen Isle. Rosalie had taken the boat to anger management class and Nessie was being entertained by the television. Nickelodeon has that effect on children. I got out my Visa and went on the internet to do some online shopping. Yay! I heard Emmett and Jasper growl and the faint scent of werewolf. Ick. Jacob Black had decided to visit. Bella had probably told him where we were and he just had to come see Nessie. Great. I went downstairs and saw that I was right. Esme was trying to calm Emmett and Jasper down. She had just started to bang her spoon on the granite countertops when I interrupted. "Guys!" They kept shouting. "GUYS!" Nope. "GUYSSSSS!!!!!" That did the trick. Three vampire heads and one werewolf head turned to face me. "Jacob, Bella isn't here right now. You can just go wait outside till she gets back. God. I hope you know I was in the middle of a purchase." I glared at them and bounded up the stairs to my room. Then I heard the front door shut and I grinned happily, pleased with myself. That meant that Jacob had agreed and was now sitting on our porch swing.

The next morning at breakfast before we left to the water park(with Jacob)Nessie announced that she wanted a pet. "Hell no." Edward said. Nessie used her puppy dog eyes and Bella gently explained.

"Honey, we'd end up eating your pet." Nessie began to cry. "There, there." Bella soothed.

"We could try a guinea pig. You guys like deer n' stuff. Not rodents." We all glared at Jacob. Especially Edward. Steam practically shot out of his ears.

"Its possible that we could still lose our control and eat it." Edward said coldly.

"We could try it. I'd like to see the results." Carlisle spoke thoughtfully. Esme nodded in agreement and Emmett pumped his fist into the air. I heard Edward chuckle about Emmett's thoughts. I texted Edward on my I-phone about what he heard and he replied: Emmett is going to prank Nessie into making her believe Jacob ate it LOL

"Alright! Operation Guinea pig snack is on the roll!" I laughed along with Edward because we knew what it really meant.

"We'll go to the pet store after the water park honey." Bella said lovingly.

"Water park!" Nessie hopped out of her chair and ran around the table.

"I guess that's are queue to go." Jasper said, and scooped Nessie up.

"I just have to get my sunglasses." Rosalie and I said at the same time. Everyone laughed. Whenever it came to fashion, Rose and I could be like that.

At the water park, Nessie went on all the rides with her parents and Jacob. Jasper and I went on the three person slide with Emmett. Rose was "so not getting wet!" That was fine with moi. Rose could be a bit of a party pooper. When we got back to Rose, we found her holding up a mirror, desperately trying to tan. We couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Rose what are you doing?" Edward asked. Nessie, Bella and Jacob were still on rides.

"Trying to tan! I only freaking sparkle! I WANT A TAN!" She screamed. Emmett rushed over.

"It's okay. Lets go on a water ride. Just me and you."

"I'm not getting wet! MUST TAN!"

"Babe, its just water. Come on now." He picked her up. Jasper mouthed good luck to Emmett and we laughed. Emmett raced over to the water slide while they went down, we watched. Emmett: laughing. Rose: sour puss. She looked like a cat who just got wet. But at the end she began to crack up.

"Again! Again!" She squealed and went up the long ladder so fast, even for a vampire.

"I guess anger management is really working." Edward said under his breath. We laughed and headed off to some other rides.

After we took showers, we took the S.S. Cullen to the main island(people were there) to get the guinea pig and, for Rose and I, SHOP! Here's what went down.

Nessie, pointing to guinea pig 1: I want this one!

Bella: Cute!

Nessie, pointing to 2: No, no! This one!

Rose, filing nails: Also cute. Buy it and leave.

Edward: Shut up Rose.

Nessie, with guinea pig 3: I like this one! It's so sweet!

Bella: Aw.

Edward: Adorable.

Nessie, pointing to yet another guinea pig, 4: NO! I want this one. I need this one.

Jasper, scoops it up and brings to register: Great!

Nessie: YAY! I'll name it…Doodle cause it has curly hair.

Rose: What the hell…

Emmett thinking: MUAHAHA!

Bella: Cute.

Edward: Emmett…

Jacob: I like it!

Me: TIME TO SHOP!

Everyone besides Rose and Nessie: Yay…

Me: Oh shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Disclamier!

Emmett: Caroline does not own Twilight, even though she wishes she did. Only because I, the handsome, charming and funny Emmett, comes with the package!

Hahaha! Enjoy!

Xo, Caroline*

Sorry, its short!

Later that day we realized Jacob didn't have a bathing suit(He had stolen one of Jasper's for the water park.) "What are we gunna do?" Asked Jasper. "He can't take one of mine AGAIN!" Jasper growled at Jacob.

"I have an idea! Ta-da!" Emmett held up one of Rose's bathing suit. It was pink, lacy, and everything girly. We all started to laugh and Emmett slipped the top over Jacob. "Pretty!" He patted Jacob on the back and left the room. Rosalie walked in and glared at Jacob, then took back the bathing suit with a humph and a nose pointed upward. She pivoted, leaving the room.

"Any other ideas?" Jasper asked.

"He could leave." Edward suggested.

"Eddie!" Bella pouted. "Nessie and I like him!" Edward's mouth turned into a thin line, but he said no more.

"I could sew you a new one!" I clapped my hands gleefully. "Oh please Jacob! I know what's stylish! Please, please, please!" I tugged on his arm.

"Fine! Now get off girl!" He shook off my arm.

"Yay!"

It was a hell of a night! Lame, but so fun! We were all building a guinea pig town for Doodle! I know it was stupid, but it was so fun! Rosalie and I made a clothing store, Jasper and Edward made a music store, and Nessie made a toy store with Bella. Then Emmett made a monkey store(He's so weird!). After all that Jacob came in and accidentally stepped on the town. Edward was definitely going to kill him. But, Nessie tugged on his shirt and went "Daddy, daddy. Don't kill Jacob!" Edward growled at him, but didn't touch him. Wow, I thought, the power of young children. Edward glared at me, reading my thought. Hey, I thought, Edward looks gay in that shirt! Edward glared even more, while I laughed into pieces. Carlisle came in with Esme.

"Tomorrow were going for a hike throughout Cullen Isle!"

"Hip, Hip, Hooray!" We all cheered like little kids and laughed.

"Shhh!" Esme said and we zipped our lips.

"Now everyone choose a buddy, we don't want to get lost!" We laughed because vampires NEVER get lost, but we choose a buddy anyway. Straight away, I choose Jasper and Rosalie choose Emmett. Bella and Edward paired up, so did Esme and Carlisle. That left Jacob and Nessie, who were now "Forest Buddies!" Edward laughed so hard, he must have read my forest buddy though. "Use these buddies tomorrow! Now Nessie, its time for dinner!" Esme and Carlisle left, so did everyone else, drifting off to their separate rooms.


End file.
